


As a boy (girl)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Breif use of ze/hir and ce/cir pronouns, Dresses, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hot Topic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Transphobia, Kellin is gendefluid, Kellin needs a hug as well, Other, Shopping Malls, Some suicide/self harm mentions, Trans Character, Transphobia, Vic is a smol bean who needs a hug, literally no one is cis, non-binary characters, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vic has always assumed he was a boy. He still is, right? The dress in Hot Topic means nothing. Doesn't it? Vic doesn't know any more. Even if it did Vic's too masculine, isn't he? There's no point in trying to pretend your something your not.  Or at least that's what the worlds telling him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nope and Nope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670699) by [ashisverymuchonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire). 



> Hey guys! So this is my first work, so sorry if it sucks. In this story there is quite a lot of non-binary and trans characters, so if you don't know what they are do some research on gender. Ok so this work is loosely based off: Nope and Nope by ashisverymuchonfire so go read that after. You can ask me questions on LGBT+ stuff if you want. Just enjoy :)
> 
> (IMPORTANT NOTE: Nick is a trans girl called Nicki in this, he's not a trans girl irl but he is for plots sake. Also trigger warnings as the transphobic 't' word is used a lot alongside the homophobic 'd' and 'f' words. There is also mentions of racism (no slurs used), quite a lot of mentions/references to self harming and suicide, and finally: Vic is attacked once or twice for their gender identity, so don't read if that triggers you.)

It was a Saturday afternoon that Victor Vicent Fuent's life was turned around forever.

He'd woken up, yelled at Mike for about an hour because he was using all the hot water in the shower, before Jamie and Tony turned up so they could go to the mall to buy Christmas presents for everyone. At the mall they made a 'quick' detour to go and look at Hot Topic

Vic didn't noticed anything out of the ordinary when he walked in. The black shop was Christmas styled, with rock music (Vic recognized _Bring Me The Horizon_ ) playing in the background. The store its self was fairly empty, but it was a small store compared to the other ones in the area. The woman at the counter greeted them as they walked in, before she went back to playing on her phone. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing until…

“Mike fuck off!” Vic snapped as his brother stole the cap from his head.

“No. We can't leave this shop with out you, and you'll have to leave because I have your cap.” Mike reasoned.

Vic groaned. He hated Mike sometimes, but his brother was right. Vic would never leave if he had the chance not to. “Fine.” Vic sighed as he looked around. He'd love to live at Hot Topic, or at least work there. Preferably forever. Wistfully, he walked over to the shirts, and just immersed himself in the feeling of the fabric and all the band logos. Vic was browsing through some Pierce The Veil t-shirts when he felt something on his arm.

“VIC, COME WITH ME! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!” Jamie yelled, tugging his friend along to the jackets. He was gaping happily at a jacket, which made Vic laugh. He loved Jamie, really, but he was looking for a PTV shirt. Jamie continued to rant about the jacket, as Vic turned around to go back to the shirts. Unfortunately, that was when Vic saw it: it was a black aconite dress covered in small roses and skulls, standing of display for all to see on a small model next to him. Vic was enticed by it. He immediately blushed and looked down at his feet. That dress… Vic had noticed dresses before, obviously, and there were few occasions were Vic had maybe wanted to try them on, but this time it was different. Vic felt an ache in his gut when he looked at it. Slowly, he looked up again and watched at the roses sparkled slightly in the sun filtering across the shop floor. He had to own it!

  
Vic turned his attention back to Jamie, who was staring at a black Harry Potter jacket in the exact same way Vic had been staring at the dress. Vic looked at the dress once more. He had to own it! Vic was about to walk towards it, when he heard someone cough behind him.

“Excuse me ma'ma do you need any help?” A random Hot Topic worker asked. Vic jumped and faced the person with a nervous smile. It was the woman from the counter, but now, up close, Vic wasn't really sure if it was a girl. It had shoulder length black hair and sparkling kaleidoscope blue and green eyes that made Vic's heart melt slightly. He could already feel a blush rise up his face as he looked down at the floor.

“I-I'm a boy...” He stammered nervously. The person's facial expression turned into _'oh shit!'_ before they cleared their throat.

“Sorry sir, its just that you were staring at the dresses and your hair… I didn't mean to assume anything, um, just call me if you need anything!” And with that the worker was off. Next to him, Jamie started laughing.

“Danm Vic! That dude totally thought you were a girl!” Jamie laughed. Vic laughed nervously as well. _Wait… The person was a guy?_ He then thought. Really, Vic couldn't tell. He was almost jealous at their ambiguity; Vic was to masculine in his appearance, he'd been told that many of times. But somehow- despite all of that- this person had mistaken him for a girl...

“Ha ha, I guess they did...” Vic mumbled as he looked down at his feet, his cheeks flaring an ever brighter shade of red. How did they mistake him for a girl? Vic wasn't in any way shape or form feminine looking! It didn't add up!

“Seriously Vic, were you staring at the dresses? Does someone have a kink?” Jamie asked deviously grinning and waggling his eye brows.

Vic flushed bright red and turned away. “Um, ha ha, no, why would you assume that...”

“Hey Vic, come on dude! I need to go to Barns and Noble!” Mike called with a wave from the other side of the shop where he was waiting with a pissed off looking Tony.

_Oh thank God!_ Vic mentally cheered, before he started towards the door, leaving Jamie to laugh to himself. “C-coming!” Vic yelled and left, not noticing the slight frown on the store workers face as he did.

*

“Nicki!” Kellin called once the group of teenagers left.

“Sup?” Kellin's co worker, Nicki, asked as she walked into the till area.

“Did you see that kid who was in here just now? The one with long brown hair?” Kellin asked, indicating their own hair.

“You mean that person you assumed was a girl?” Nicki asked, looking at Kellin slightly judgmentally.

Kellin blushed and hid their face away from Niki's look. “I was going to say Mx, but I forgot and, ug! I hate society stereotypes!” Kellin mumbled through their hands. Niki sighed as she walked behind the counter.

“Yea, I know who your on about.” Niki nodded before she went back to poring new pins into their little black bucket at the front on the till. “Why?”

“It wasn't just me who saw them looking at that dress like it was the fountain of youth, and then got completely ridiculed for it by their friends?” Kellin demanded.

Niki looked up from their pin bucket sadly. “No, no you weren't.” She sighed.

“God, I hate society! I feel so fucking bad for them now.” Kellin snapped angrily, taking their anger out on the cash register. Kellin wasn't sure what the money had ever done to them, but they were pissed god damn it!

“I know dude, they were clearly in love with that dress.” Niki replied, looking mournfully at the black rose dress.

“Do you reckon we could save it for them?” Kellin asked.

Niki shook her head. “We can't hold items unless the customer asks, we didn't even catch their name so we wouldn't know who we were holding it for, or if they'll ever come back.” She replied sadly.

“This fucking sucks!” Kellin mumbled. “Being trans and non-binary is fucking horrific.” They continued sadly.

“I know.” Nicki sighed sympathetically. Nicki was a masculine trans girl, while Kellin was gendefluid, meaning their gender changed every now and again, although today they were agender, meaning they had no gender.

“God, I want to help them Nicki.” Kellin frowned. “If you see them in here again just...”

“Don't be a dick? Dude, your talking to a trans girl here, I know the fucking shit they're going through.” She sighed and rubbed her face. “The only time they'd have to worry is if Anderson was on shift.” Nick span venomously.

Anderson was an incredibly transphobic ass hole who everyone hated. Even their boss, Pete, hated him with a fiery passion. In fact, the entire mall did! Gerard had even banned him from the comic store, and Gabe had banned him from his and Williams pet shop. Anderson had never willing walked into the pet shop before, but he was still banned from it.

“I highly doubt that will happen.” Kellin mumbled, before they went back to organizing shirts.

*

That night Vic sat in his room with his knees tucked up to his chest.

_'Can I help you ma'ma? Sorry, its just that you were staring at the dresses and your hair… I didn't mean to assume anything…'_

Vic looked down at his hands. He'd never, ever, suspected that something like this might happen, he wasn't prepared for it. That was the only logical reason for his reaction; which was him staring into space replying the word over and over again while trying not to go crazy. Vic sniffed slightly.

_'Does someone have a dress kink?'_ Jamie’s taunting voice continued to ring in his head.

Ok, maybe Vic could blame it on that! Yes that was it! He just had a kink, a fetish, something… Even as he thought it Vic knew it wasn't true. _God, what the hell is wrong with me!_ Vic asked himself as he made a pathetic whimpering sound. He had no one he could talk to about this! No one he knew wore dresses, and the ones that did were girls. Vic whimpered again. Being a girl? That was it was, wasn't it? Did liking dresses make you a girl? He sighed and looked up. He had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do. He looked up to face the face of the stuffed monkey he'd had since he was five.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Vic asked it.

The monkey did not reply, rather, it just looked very bored.

“I don't know if I can be a boy and like dresses…” Vic continued.

The money still looked unimpressed and bored.

“I don't know, does this mean that I'm not a boy?” Vic asked the monkey. Still no reply. “Is this a side effect of being gray gay? I thought gay guys were like straight guys, but gay...” Vic mumbled.

The monkey's head slumped forward.

“Is that a yes?” Vic asked, but then remembered that he was talking to a monkey. “Damn you!” Vic cursed.

The monkey was unaffected.

 *

The next week, after little sleep and lots of confused tears, Vic still had zero answers, and went to one of the malls coffee shops before school. Vic didn't care about being late, he'd been surprisingly self destructive recently, so he didn't care if he got a detention or yelled at by anyone. He yawned as he opened the coffee shop door and walked inside.  
It was a small place, little known and quiet. The interior was strange, like a mix between a circus tent, a meadow, and the sea.

Vic sighed as he walked up to the counter, waiting in queue behind an almost bold, pig-faced, businessman in a suit, and his wife, who had a hooked nose, making her look like an old stereotypical headmistress.

“Behind The Sea how can I help you?” The kid behind the counter asked in a monotone and a yawn, when the businessman reached the till.

“I'd like a black coffee please.” The man ordered.

_Black like my soul!_ Vic's head added unhelpfully with an evil laugh as he rubbed his eyes.

“And I'll take a cappuccino please.” The woman ordered.

Vic's eyes wondered over to the group of teenage girls (who were probably skipping school, for some reason or other) sitting by the counter, wearing their short skirts and tank tops. Vic tried to imagine wearing an outfit like theirs, but really, they just looked uncomfortable. Vic liked his clothing style, he liked jeans, band shirts, and caps. He also liked black rose dresses with skulls.

“And be quick with it girl! I don't have all day!” The man in front of Vic snapped, pulling him out of his head.

The person at the counter breathed deeply, pinching their nose as they handed a slip of paper to their co-worker. “I'm sorry, but I'm a boy.” The guy corrected. Vic looked at him. He did look like a boy, a slightly feminine boy, but a boy nether the less. And his name tag did say _'Ryan'_. It all made sense in Vic's mind. How ever, the couple at the counter looked absolutely flabbergasted that he was one.

“No your not, you're Gorge's daughter Abiga-...”

“Um, no, I'm a boy.” The boy, Ryan, interrupted nervously.

“No your not!” The man snapped. Ryan looked slightly scared, but he hid it well under a controlled look. The only way Vic knew that he was scared was because he'd seen the same look on Mike too many times.

“Yes I am! My name is Ryan, I am a boy!” He hissed.

“Oh no!” The woman gasped. “Oh how sad! Your just one of those confused tranny's aren't you!” She continued.

Vic went still. He'd hared about transgender people of course, but he hadn't really payed them any attention before. They were just boys and girl born into the wrong bodies, what was wrong about that? Of course, his school seemed to hate it, and he'd often hared the word hissed at people- himself included- for not looking like a stereotypical female/male.

“I am not confused!” Ryan hissed angrily, although Vic could see how deeply the word affected him. Clearly the couple could see is to.

“Oh Abigale, its ok, you will realize that your a girl and it will all be ok, just stop pretending to be a boy.” The woman cooed. Vic felt his chest tighten when he saw the pain on the boys face.

“My n-name is Ryan...” He repeated, although Vic could see how badly he was shaking and the way his eyes were starting to become unfocused, questioning himself.

“No its not!” The man hissed at his wife. “Can you believe that her father lets her out the house looking like this!” He continued, turning to Ryan angrily. “I think its a disgrace that this cafe even hired her, I mean, she's just pretending to be something she's not!” The man ranted. Vic could see tears starting to form behind Ryan's eyes, which was the last push for him.

“Hey!” Vic snapped, tapping the guy on the shoulder.

“What the hell do you want kid!” The guy snapped.

“Leave that boy alone you ass hole!” Vic hissed. “He is a boy, ok? He's not confused or anything, so just leave him alone before I call his boss to kick you out!” Vic snapped. The man glared at him. Honestly, part of Vic was regretting this, he was shorter and weaker than the man by miles, but he was going to do this for the trans boy.

“Are you one of those tranny freaks as well! Or do you believe that there's _'more'_ genders than boy and girl?” That question hit Vic in the heart. He wasn't trans, was he? Vic's mind flashed back to the dress last week, how he'd always felt almost alien when people called him a boy, how he grew his hair to spite that…

“What I am is in no concern to you!” Vic replied with as much confidence as he could muster. “Just leave this boy alone so we can all get on with our day!” Vic snapped, turning all his frustration into anger. This seemed to push the guys buttons, as he snorted and turned around to Ryan, who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

“Where is my coffee girl!” The man snapped.

“The correct way to say it is: _'where is my coffee boy.'_ ” Vic interjected stubbornly, crossing his arms and glaring at the man and his wife.

“Look kid, why don't you just go away? She is a girl called Abigale, who is probably one of those dykes at best!” The man hissed. “She is just confused, and its not your right to encourage her behavior! Fucking Mexican fag!” The guy hissed. His wife nodded in agreement, which stung Vic's pride a bit. While a small part of him was used to being teased for being Mexican, most of his school were Hispanic, so he'd never really been bullied for it too badly. Unfortunately, that meant he'd never really adjusted to the racist attitudes of other people around him.

“I bet you probably a girl as well, I mean look at your hair! What boy has long hair?!” If the man didn't stop, Vic was going to have an existential crisis in the middle of the coffee shop.

“Oh this is tragic!” The mans wife said dramatically, looking like she was about to faint. “It's ok sweet heart, you'll soon realize that you are a girl!” She finished. Vic's eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene before him. His heart was beating way too fast to be healthy, and he was staring to sweat slightly.

“I-I am a boy...” It sounded weak, even to Vic's ears.

“I bet your just saying that!” The man hissed. “I bet your just a girl hiding in mens clothes.” Well that was like stabbing Vic in the heart a thousand times over. _That's what I feel like though!_ Vic screamed internally. He pushed those thoughts down, he couldn't be a girl, he couldn't be… “YOUR A FUCKING DYKE THAT'S ALL THAT YOU ARE!” The man yelled.

By now the entire coffee shop was staring at them. Vic was either going to cry or punch this guy, and he wasn't sure which he'd prefer. He was shaking like a leaf and his skin suddenly felt to tight. Being a boy suddenly left like a curse.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Vic looked up to see a guy with a brown bearded glaring at the man and his wife.

“I was just telling these girls that it isn't right for them to pretend to be boys.” The man snapped.

Vic hated the way he felt warm at being called a girl. He'd never, ever, had feelings this strange before, his chest was staring to ache and Vic wasn't sure what he could do. He'd had dreams about being a girl, which had often left him feeling like he was missing something, but he had never hated being a boy before now. Even when he'd been cutting none of his thoughts had been about being a boy.

“Ok, get the fuck out of my shop right now!” The guy with the bearded snapped. Vic caught a look of his name tag that read _'Jon'_.

“Why?” The man demanded.

“We were just correcting these girls...” His wife started.

“THEY ARE NOT GIRLS!” Vic looked over to see a random person, with skunk hair and brown eyes, standing up and giving the couple the middle finger.

“Yea! They're both boys!” One of the girls from the table that Vic had been looking at before yelled angrily, glaring at the couple and nodding with her friends.

“Actually, I think I'm a girl.” Vic whispered to his hands, so quietly no one heard him. It made him cringe and he wished he could take his words back, shove them down his throat so they wouldn't haunt him any more...

“Leave those guys alone, and get the fuck out of here you bigots!” A boy with bright orange hair and tattoos yelled angrily. They guys with him cheered in agreement, and glared at the couple.

“Just fuck off you bloody idiots!” The tall guy holding the ginger-haired boy's hand snapped, also giving the couple the middle finger to the appreciation of both Ryan and Vic.

“Just leave my boyfriend alone, or I'll make you leave!” Another employee with brown hair and a large forehead snapped. Their name tag read _'Brendon'_.

“And leave that other kid alone!” Another employee, a person with long brown hair, snapped.

“You know what?” The man asked, glaring at the entire store. “It's a bloody miracle that you all aren't in an asylum right now for believing that more than two genders exist!” He yelled.

“Yea well them we're all crazy, because none of us, besides Ryan, are boys!” The manger yelled.

Vic almost took a step back. There was more that just male and female? Vic suddenly felt a hand on his arm, and then there was a fist in his face, and he was being shoved onto the floor. Vic cried out on pain as he head whacked against the counter before he slipped onto the floor, landing on his arm awkwardly.

“I can't wait to vote for Trump to get rid of you disgusting Mexican girls! Just go back to your own country you dyke!” The man hissed before he kicked Vic in the face. Suddenly there were more people, pulling the man back and dragging him outside the store.

“Hey, kid are you ok?” Vic opened his eyes to see the kid with the large forehead, Brendon, kneeling next to him with a worried smile on their face.

“Yea…” Vic coughed as the person helped him stand up. “Thanks.” Vic said, looking at the floor.

“Are you sure, your head's bleeding...” Vic placed his hand on his forehead and when he took it away there was blood.

“Danm it!” Vic hissed.

“Ok, come on, I'm taking you to the back so we can clean you up.” The kid sighed before they lead Vic into the back part of the cafe. The trans boy, Ryan, was already there, talking to the kid with long brown hair. Their convocation stopped when Vic walked into the room though.

“Hey, thanks for standing up to Ryan, he's too damn awkward to stand up for himself.” The kid with long brown hair, his name tag read _'Spencer'_ , said with a weak smile.

“Seriously, thanks.” Ryan smiled slightly at Vic, and Vic smiled back.

“Its no problem.” _I think I could be going trough the same crap, just I might be a girl. Maybe._

“What's your name?” Spencer asked.

“Vic, my name's Vic.” Vic nodded before he sat down under the instructions of Brendon.

“Pronouns?” Spencer continued.

Vic frowned. “I'm sorry, what?” Vic asked nervously.

“What pronouns do you use? Like Ryan uses he/him, I use ze/hir, Jon uses ce/cir and Brendon uses they/them.” Spencer explained.

“I-I don't know.” Vic mumbled. If anyone called him a boy again he might cry, if anyone called him a girl he would start crying.

“If it makes you feel any better your defiantly too masculine looking to be a girl.” Brendon chirped.

Vic just felt numb. Too numb to even cry. “Yea, I am aren't I?” He sniffed looking down at his hands. They were to large, his knuckles were too big and his nails were too wide. _Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy…_

“Unless you are a girl then…”

_Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy…_ Vic breathed deeply. He shouldn't be having these thoughts, he shouldn't be believing that he was a girl. How could he be a girl and never notice it? Where these thoughts even real, or just triggered by the man and his wife?

“I don't know.” Vic repeated, his voice scratchy and dry. Suddenly the door opened, and Jon walked in, looking pissed.

“Ok, what did that asshole say to you?” Ce asked. Both Ryan and Vic looked at cir.

“He just called me a girl, a dyke, and used my birth name.” Ryan mumbled.

Jon turned to Vic. “And you?”

“He called me a fag, then a girl, then he called me a dyke and punched me.” Vic replied bitterly.

“Danm it!” Jon cursed and shook cir head. “That guy and his wife have been banned from the cafe.” Ce continued with a sigh.

“Shame, I want to kill him.” Spencer hissed aggressively as ze handed Vic a wet cloth for his forehead.

“We all do Spence.” Brendon sighed and rubbed their eyes. Vic just stared at the floor, letting water run down his face in an attempt to was away the blood.

“Are you ok?” Jon asked, looking at Vic with a worried face.

“Yea.” Vic lied. He was not ok. Internally he was screaming and clawing at his mind, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

“Ryan, I'm calling Dallon to finish your shift.” Brendon said absently, before they walked over to the wall where a small white phone was strung.

_Boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, girl…_

“Vic are you sure your ok?” Spencer asked.

Vic nodded, even as he felt tears behind his eyes. _Boy, girl, girl, girl, boy, nothing…_ “Yea I'm fine, just a little...” _Boy, girl, neither, both, girl, nothing, girl…_ “Shaken, I guess?” He shrugged. _What if I was a she?_ Vic's head asked. _What if I was born a girl? Would I be different?_

“Jon, the guy also called Vic Mexican scum and told them to _'go back to their country'_.” Vic almost cried at the way Ryan referred to him as a _'they'_. Vic liked that. He liked the way it sounded next to his name, how it sounded about him.

“God, I should have kill him!” Jon hissed angrily.

“It's fine.” Vic shrugged before he was met by four sets of angry eyes. Three varying shades of brown, one ice blue stare. “Really, I'm used to it.” He lied, wrapping his arms around himself. _I'm not used to being called a girl, please fucking help me!_ Vic's head screamed in retaliation to his previous statement.

“That's the thing though, no one should be used to that!” Jon hissed.

Brendon hung up the phone. “Dallon is on his way. I told him what happened and he's taking Ryan's place for today.” Brendon said.

Ryan nodded numbly.

“Hey Vic, are you ok to make it home and stuff.” Brendon asked. “Or do I need to call anyone.”

“I'm fine to make it home.” Vic said. There was no way he was going to school now. His mother would be at work, his father was still in Mexico, there was no chance of Vic running into anyone besides Mike, but he was at school for a couple more hours.

“Ok, here.” Jon handed Vic a slip of paper. “For helping Ryan you can get free coffee here whenever you like, just show the person at the till this card and they'll have to give you some.” Ce continued.

Vic smiled slightly. “Thanks Jon.” He grinned weakly.

“Dude, you helped Ryan which is the most important thing.” Spencer smiled before ze gave Ryan's shoulder one last squeeze and left the room.

“Seriously, thanks.” Brendon smiled before they left, almost bouncing after Spencer. Vic couldn't believe how much energy that kid had.

“You ready to go?” Ryan asked.

Vic nodded before the pair walked out. Ryan followed him to the bus stop where they both sat and waited for the bus. Ryan started smoking, which was fine with Vic, he was used to Mike smoking a lot.

“I heard what you said before.” Ryan said after a while.

“What?” Vic asked.

“About being a girl.” Ryan looked at him and Vic felt ill.

“Um, yea, about that...”

“If your questioning, I'm not one to judge.” Ryan shrugged. “All my partners are nongender confronting, Brendon's genderflux, so their gender changes a lot, Spencer's polygender, Jon's maverique, and even Dallon's agender, and he's not part of our relationship.” Ryan laughed slightly.

Vic almost smiled. “I'm sorry but I have no idea what most of that meant.” He apologized awkwardly.

“Genderflux is when your gender changes constantly; polygender just means many but not all genders; maverique is when you have a gender and you know what its not but not what it is, so its just hiding from you; and agender is just no gender.” Ryan shrugged. “Also me Spencer, Jon, and Brendon are in a polygamous relationship, which might make the cafe shop make more sense.” Ryan continued.

“That's cool.” Vic nodded, he had nothing against polygamous relationships, and they all seemed happy to be in one, so who was he to judge? “I don't know what I am, gender wise, I mean. I never really consciously thought about being a girl until yesterday, and now I can't stop thinking about it.” Vic confessed.

“Well, I mean, if you are a girl you can figure that out in your own time. Your still a girl even if you've just figured it out now.” Ryan told him, which made Vic feel slightly better.

“Even if I am a girl, I'm too masculine to pass. It'll just be to obvious to the world that I'm a boy playing dress up.” Vic said darkly.

“Even if you are masculine, so what? Lots of girl are masculine looking and they still wear mens clothes and stuff. I mean look at me, I'm a feminine guy who stills wears woman clothes and make up.” Ryan smiled as the bus arrived. “Just figure out a gender that's right for you, and if you need anything, dresses, makeup, stuff like that don't let anyone get in the way of you owning them.” Ryan told him before he walked into the bus.

_'If you need any dresses…'_ Vic got a sudden wave of determination, he was going to buy that damn dress, even if it killed him.

*

“Dude, did you hear what happened down in Behind The Sea today?” Justin asked Kellin while he was reorganizing some shirts.

“No, why? What did Brendon blow up now?” Kellin sighed. They didn't really know the workers too well, he'd spoken to them all a couple times, enough to be acquaintances and almost friends, but he knew every ones personalities well enough from the crazy storied he'd heard floating around the mall.

“Well, you know Ryan?” Justin asked.

Of course Kellin knew Ryan, he was the most awkward but lovable trans boy ever. Most of the mall either wanted to protect him or run the hell away from him, and it was clear what side Kellin was on. “Well du!” Kellin rolled his eyes before his blue _'he/him'_ wristband got caught on the shelf and Kellin had to pull it free and arrange it so their _'they/them'_ wristband was also visible. “Us trans people flock together Justin!” They chirped while he started folding some _'All Time Low'_ shirts that someone had picked up and shoved back in the wrong places.

“Well, he was serving this bold fat guy and his wife, who where like, calling him a girl and by his birth name and stuff...”

“What?!” Kellin demanded, turning around on his heal. “Who dare hurt my small trans son? I will kill them!” Kellin hissed. He didn't mention how Ryan was taller than them by a couple inches, and a lot smarter. Kellin just very protective of most of the non-binary and trans mall employees.

“I know, so that shit happened, and then this tiny, like really, really tiny, Mexican dude walked up to him and started yelling. But then the guy yelled at them and started calling them a _'t'_ freak, and told them to leave the country and all that Trump shit. Then like the entire store started standing up for them, and then this ass hole just punches them in the fucking face.” Jason continued.

Kellin's mouth fell open. Damn, they'd seen a bit of a commotion at Jon's cafe during lunch, but they hadn't…

“And then like the entire store went bat shit crazy, and they dragged the guy out, and now he's been banned, and the tiny Mexican dude is a fucking ledged man!” Justin finished.

Kellin nodded in respect and started clapping for the tiny Mexican hero. “Oh my God! I want to meat them!” Kellin said with a bright grin. “What's their name?”

“Vic.”

“Vic for Victor or Victoria?”

“I have no idea. Who ever they are, they are a fucking hero and I love them.”

“Hey, fuck off, they were mine first!”

*

The next day Vic walked back to the mall. He had fifty dollars and a bag. He was fucking ready to do this shit. Seeing as Vic had no idea what size he was, he was being made to go and buy a dress in public, and he was fucking terrified. He was replaying what Ryan had said over and over again in his head like a mantra. Getting that dress would make everything easier, Vic could see if he was a girl or not, and then everything would make more sense. Also he would get to see how damn good he looked in one, so it was a win win situation.

Of course, that didn't stop him from almost freezing when he walked into Hot Topic. The place was packed, Vic didn't recognize anyone but he knew about the extensive friendship groups through town, and their connections to people in Vic's school. _Come on Vic you can do this!_ Vic mentally told himself. He walked over to the dresses, but stopped when he started to feel eyes on the back on his neck. He tuned around but no one was looking at him. He swallowed deeply and walked over to the dresses. The rose one was still there, the skulls and roses were still dancing on the black fabric. Before he could chicken out, Vic grabbed one. It was a large and Vic had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He held the dress up to his body and frowned. _Too big. Way to fucking big._ He thought for a moment, before doing the most rational thing, going for a small. He held it up against himself. It looked around the right size, the top didn't go to low on his chest, and the dress reached his knees. _Ok, now all I have to do is to try it on, which would involve asking one of the store employees, which means…_

“I'm sorry sir but what are you doing?” Vic jumped when he heard a voice right next to his ear. He turned around wildly, to face a boy with greasy blond hair and a dark sharks smile. Vic didn't recognize him, but that didn't mean shit when this guy could literally know everyone at Vic's school.

“I-I-I...” Vic had no idea what he was going to say. His mind went blank. The guy was giving him a judgmental look, and there was no one around to save him. “I-I was, um, finding a dress for-for my sister…?” Judging by the look on the guys face, he believed Vic about as much as Vic had a sister.

“You were looking for a dress for you sister, who is the exact same size as you, by trying on the dress yourself?” The guy asked scepticaly.

Vic nodded. He felt ill, his throat had closed up, and he could already feel the world staring to swim slightly. Vic needed space, he needed reassurance, he needed someone, anyone but this guy, to help him through what ever fucked up shit…

“I find that hard to believe!” The guy hissed before he tore the dress out of Vic's grip.

Vic watched his goal get torn away from him, and he knew deep inside, that there was no chance in hell that he would ever get it back. “I-please, I-she n-needs this d-dress...” Vic stammered uncontrollably. His hand where shaking, and he could feel the verge of a panic attack rising in his gut.

“Why don't you just leave? This shop doesn't sell to trannys like you!” The guy hissed. Vic nodded before, he was being shoved away from the dresses, away from the on thing he needed, by an asshole, who probably fucking enjoyed the fear he was making Vic suffer through. “Just get the fuck away from here, people like you make me sick!” The guy hissed before he shoved Vic into a display covered in bobble heads. Vic wasn't really paying attention though, he was focusing on breathing. With shaking legs, Vic regained his balance and staggered away from the Hot Topic employee.

“Kid, are you all-?”

Vic pushed past the speaker before they could continue in his attempts to get out of the cursed store. Tears where forming quickly behind his eyes, and he was suddenly having issues breathing. _I told you! You could never pull this off!_ Vic's head yelled. Vic was gonna pass out if he couldn't get anywhere that he could breath. Soon.

“All right, come on...” Vic couldn't even tell where he was any more, his vision was swimming and he was distantly aware of voices flying over his head.

“Kid, hey, kid, I'm gonna take you outside, and them I'm going to kick Anderson in the balls.” Vic looked up to see a person around his age dragging him over to the exit. “And here we are.” They let Vic go as he trued to take in as much air as possible. They were in an alley behind Hot Topic, but Vic could care less. He was shaking, sweating, and crying. Honestly he wasn't sure when the tears had started, but they weren't going to finish any time soon.

“I-I c-can't b-breat-th…!” Vic gasped. He felt like he was going to collapse, no he was going to fucking collapse, if…

“Kid, hey its ok! Focus on my breathing ok? In one two three, out one two three, in one two three...”

Vic tried following their instructions but he couldn't focus.

“Kid, its gonna be ok.” And then there were arms around Vic and he was leaning into a soft body. “In one, two, three, out one, two, three...”

It was easier for Vic to focus, now that he wasn't scared of falling onto the floor and dying. The person hugging him seemed to have complete control of the situation, and Vic was perfectly happy to let them make sure he didn't pass out.

“See, you ok, everything is ok...” They told Vic. Part of him believed them, the other part was still replaying Anderson's words, over and over again…

“I-I'm s-sorry...” Vic whispered.

“For what?”

“Y-you pr-probably h-have a j-job to d-do.” Vic mumbled. “I'm-m jus-st stopping y-you and...” _Why the hell would you want to help a tranny freak like me?_

“Dude, part of my job is to help people, including those having a panic attack.”

Vic took a shuddering breath, and, once he was sure that he wouldn't collapse, he stood up. The person who had helped him had brown hair and a kind smile.

“Hey, I'm Alex by the way.” They smiled.

“Vic.” Vic replied numbly.

“Dude, are you the person who saved Ryan's ass yesterday?” Alex asked.

Vic nodded. He wouldn't call it saving, it was more helping, but what ever.

“Oh my god!” Alex squeaked. “You are a fucking mall legend!” Alex gaped at him. “Seriously, last night my boyfriend Jack wouldn't shut up about you!” Alex continued with an impressed smile. “He was there by they way, you may have seen him, he has the weirdest skunk hair ever.” Alex continued with a dorky smile.

Vic could distantly remember seeing Jack, he was fairly sure Jack had done something, but now he wasn't sure what. “Thanks.” Vic smiled weakly.

The alley door opened as Anderson walked in, glaring at Alex then grinning predatorily when he saw Vic.

“Anderson, get the fuck out of here before I tear your fucking throat out!” Alex snapped, storming towards the taller boy.

“Aww, did you take the tranny out to where he belongs?” Anderson leered, indicating the trash cans. Alex glared at him for a moment, before he kicked Anderson in-between his legs. Anderson gasped and collapsed while Alex glared at him.

“You are so getting fired for this!” They hissed before turning back to Vic. “Ok, before Anderson was a bitch, what dress where you looking for?” Alex asked, folding their arms and looking like they wanted to punch the wall.

“What?” Vic repeated Alex's words in his head numbly.

“I am going to get you the dress you want, as an apology for Anderson being a douche bag.” Alex repeated, just before they kicked Anderson in the balls again.

“Y-you don't have to...” Vic mumbled.

“I want to. Just think of it as a thank you for saving Ryan, and as an apology for this shit head existing.” Alex replied, indicating Anderson's crumpled form again.

“I don't want it.” Vic blurted, his stomach churned thinking about how Anderson had looked at him when he'd had the dress pressed close to his body. What if he had actually been wearing it? What if Alex hadn't been there to help him? What if…

“Yes you do.” Alex said confidently.

Vic felt ill again.

“Why would you give t to him? He's a boy!” Anderson cried with a confused look on his face, right before Alex kicked him in the balls again.

“Shut the fuck up Anderson! Even if they're a boy, boys can wear dressed to!” Alex snapped angrily before they faced Vic again. “So what dress?” Alex asked casually.

Vic was starting to feel anxious again, Anderson was still staring at him, and Vic knew that there had to be a lot more people out there who would do the exact same thing he did. “No, I don't, I don't want it!” Vic hissed. “I fucking can't be a girl, because I'm a boy!” He said, more to himself than a horrified looking Alex. “Your store shouldn't even sell to confused boys like me.” Vic continued, gaining more confidence in his self loathing.

Before Alex could speak again, Vic pushed past them and walked away. He could hear Anderson laughing and shouting insults behind him, but he tried to ignore them and continued walking. However, the more Vic played the insults over and over again he realized that he couldn't continue living like this, and broke down into tears before he even reached the bust stop.

*

“Kellin, just get you ass over to work before I end you!” Alex hissed down the phone.

Kellin frowned. They were currently binge streaming Supernatural with Nicki, Jack, Justin and Gabe. Well they were, until Alex called. Now they were in the hallway of their apartment chewing an old hand full of popcorn, with a frown on their face.

“Alex, its Saturday, its my day off! I know Anderson's a bitch, but he's there to help you for a fucking reason...”

“No he's not here any more. He just got fired.” Alex replied curtly.

While half of Kellin was dancing, the other part was slightly worried. “What did he do?” Kellin asked, they were already starting to get ready to leave the house and repair what ever damage Anderson had done.

“Just get you ass over here and I'll tell you!” Alex snapped before they hung up.

Kellin didn't think twice before slipping on their yellow _'they/them'_ pronoun bracelet, yelling a curt goodbye to Niki and the others, before walking to Hot Topic.

“Ok Alex why are you so pissed?” Kellin asked one they entered the black store, slightly out of breath. They had sped walked the entire way there, and now they were staring to regret it.

“Mother fucking Anderson!” Alex growled.

“What did he do?” Kellin asked with a sigh and sarcastic eye roll.

“You know the kid who saved Ryan's ass yesterday?” Alex asked, chewing their lip while they organized the clothes before them.

“Um yea, who doesn't know about them?” Kellin asked, staring at the display dreamily.

“Well they just came here to buy a dress, and then Anderson refused to serve them and told them that we don't sell to trans kids.”

Kellin inhaled sharply as they pinched the bridge of their nose. “I mean that's complete bull crap! I'm non-binary, you#re non-binary, Nicki's fucking trans!” Kellin ranted.

Alex nodded. “Exactly, but Vic didn't know that, so they started having a panic attack, when I noticed them about to pass out. So I led the outside and once they calmed down I offered to give them the dress for free.” Alex snapped, roughly slamming a shirt in its place, startling a group of people near by. “They said that Anderson was right, and that we shouldn't sell to _'confused'_ people like them. They then started crying and ran away, while fucking Anderson, basically called them every homophocic, racist and transphbic slur you can imagine! I called Pete and he spoke to Frank, Gabe, and Bob, and then they dragged Anderson out of the mall, and told him that if he ever comes back we have everyone ready to kill him! I have no idea what happened to that trans kid, but they were so fucking terrified and hurt, and I just hate Anderson. So. Fucking. Much.” Alex finished by kicking the display, making a group of near by shoppers walk out of the store.

Kellin was too busy gaping at Alex to care. _Oh dear God!_ Kellin cursed. “What dress where they looking at?” They asked numbly.

“I think it was the black aconite dress, the one with the roses and skulls.” Alex said, indicating the one still on display. Kellin felt ill. Vic- the kid who saved Ryan's ass and was just fucking beaten down by Anderson- was the person Kellin saw looking at the dress almost a week ago.

*

Mike arrived home at two. Vic wasn't home, he'd gone somewhere earlier that day, so it gave Mike the prefect time to go and visit Tony. He locked the house door before he pulled out his phone and started texting.

**Mike: U at ur house?**  
**Tony Turtle: Yup. My parents aren't home if u wanna come over**  
**Mike: U know I'm up for it bby ;)**  
**Tony Turtle: K sure.**

Mike smiled down at his phone. He was so absorbed in his convocation with Tony that he didn't notice the bond haired boy before he walked into him.

“Oh, Siento.” Mike said in surprise. The guy looked at him with a dark look on his face. Mike noticed small flecks of blood on the guys face, and instantly started walking away. He could hear the guy cursing behind him about _'more fucking Mexicans'_ , which Mike just rolled his eyes at. Mike shook his head and continued walking. There were some strange people in this neighbourhood he was better of not questioning.

Unfortunately, Mike didn't notice the body in the alley across the road from him.

*

When Vic came around, he dragged himself to his house where he instantly collapsed. He ached all over, and he could barely breath. Vic was barely able to take some pain killers, before he collapsed again.

*

Naturally Mike spent the night at Tony's. They got high, fucked, and fell asleep together.

“Is your mom home?” Tony asked as he started the car the next morning, preparing to take Mike home.

“No but Vic should be.” Mike replied with a yawn.

Tony didn't ask where Mike's mom was, sometimes she'd have to spend her nights and sometimes days at the hospital. It was nothing new, their family needed the money anyway.

Mike pulled out his phone but frowned when he realized that Vic hadn't texted him.

“What's wrong?” Tony sighed as he pulled out of his drive way.

“Vic, he hasn't texted me.” Mike replied, staring at his phone. Vic always texted him, especially if he wasn't home when Vic was, it was a protective older brother thing. For Vic not to text…

“Dude, just relax, Vic probably just fell asleep.” Tony shrugged. This didn't help Mike in the slightest. Vic was naturally stressed a lot of the time, he needed to know where everything and everyone was, especially when he was about to sleep. It was just a Vic thing.

“Ok, yea sure...” Mike nodded as Tony pulled in front of his house.

“You'll see him now, calm down.” Tony said before he pulled Mike close and kissed him.

“Yea.” Mike mumbled against Tony's lips before he kissed his boyfriend again.

“See you tomorrow.” Tony smiled slightly. Mike kissed him one last time before he walked into his house.

*

When Vic finally woke up again, he was expecting for his mamá to be there at the very least, asking why the hell he was passed out in the kitchen, covered in blood and holding a bottle of asprin.

How ever, when Vic woke up there was no one near him and he was still laying on his kitchen floor. His body still felt like it was on fire, and there was blood pooled next to his head. Groaning Vic sat up and shoved another handful of asprin in his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was the recommended amount, but the pain was making it slightly too hard for him to think. Once his body stated going numb, Vic stood up. With shaking hands Vic poured himself a drink, and downed the whole thing in one gulp. He then grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter; seeing as he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Vic looked up and groaned when he saw Tony's car pull up in front of his house. Mike probably spent the night there, which meant that no one had seen him in this state. Good.

Mike and Tony appeared to be talking, which gave Vic time to limp up to his room and collapse on the bed again.

Once Vic sat down, all his memories from the previous day crashed down on him. Vic could remember Hot topic, and how after he'd reached the bus stop… Anderson… Vic suddenly felt a large wave of emotion before he curled up into a ball and cried. He couldn't do anything else. Vic suddenly didn't want to eat, the one apple he had before him made his stomach churn in a sickening way and bile rise in his throat. Vic suddenly couldn't sleep, he couldn't even move off his bed. His entire body was shaking, there was dried blood on his face, and Vic knew he looked like he'd just received the ass kicking of a life time, which he had.

“VIC ARE YOU HOME!” Mike's voice asked from down downstairs. _Oh shit!_ Vic cursed.

“Um, y-yea...” Vic hated how obviously distressed his voice sounded. Obviously, Mike didn't miss it either, as the next thing Vic knew Mike's fist was banging against his door.

“Vic, open your door!” Mike ordered, his voice sounded croaky. Instantly Vic knew that him and Tony most likely spent the night together smoking God knows what. Vic jumped off of his bed and whimpered at the pain it caused him to move.

“No!” Vic called back stubbornly, grabbing all the tissues he could in an attempt to wipe blood off his face. Mike groaned from outside, while Vic pulled his hoodie hood up and tried to hide his face best he could.

“Vic! You don't even have a lock on your door!” Mike pointed out, while Vic cursed and whimpered at the pain he was causing himself from moving. “Say I can come in and get changed, or else I'm just coming in!” Mike yelled.

Vic didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what else he could do. Internally, his mind was screaming, shredding his already low self esteem lower with vicious words. Externally, he had hidden his brouses as well as he could with minimal resources.

“All right, I'm coming in!” Mike yelled, before he opened the door. He found his brother sitting in his bed with his knees tucked up to his chest, crying.

“Vic, what's wrong…?” Mike asked as he sat next to Vic on his bed. Vic shuddered slightly when he felt his brothers hand on his back.

“Me.” Vic replied. His voice sounded scratchy and stuffy. “I'm so fucked up in the head!” Vic then voiced, like the idea only really just slapped him in the face.

“Vic we've been over this, just because you have depression, it doesn't make you weak...” Mike trailed off when he saw that Vic had started crying. “Vic, what's wrong? And don't you dare say yourself!” Mike glared at his brother, who just continued crying.

“B-but th-that's it-t Mike! I'm the issue!” Vic sobbed, resting his head on his knees, before Mike pulled him into his lanky arms.

“Vic, your not an issue, you never have been.” Mike calmly told his brother, who clearly didn't believe him.

“I-I am a-an issue to the w-world.” Vic sniffed. “I-I would just be b-better off d-dead.” Vic continued. Mike hadn't heard his bother talk about suicide for a while now, not since they moved, and not since they met Jamie and Tony.

“Vic, no, you can't die.” Mike said, tightening his grip automatically. He didn't miss the way Vic gasped in pain though, so he loosened his grip.

“Well then, why does everyone think I should?” Vic asked quietly.

Mike was going to kill anyone who thought his older brother should be dead. “Who? Vic, who the fuck told you that?”

Vic sniffed. “Anderson, the guy at the coffee shop, his wife, Trump, the world...” Vic started.

_Who the fuck is Anderson? And why the hell is Trump's fat ass being dragged into this?_ Mike wondered. “Vic, who is Anderson?” He asked.

“He works at Hot Topic.” Vic sniffed.

Mike was gonna kill him. He knew people who worked at the mall- people who worked at Hot Topic actually- who would gladly tear him apart on Mike's command.

“I don't even know why he noticed me, he just did.” Vic sobbed. Mike was still plotting murder as he pulled Vic's hoodie hood down. Vic tried to pull it back up, but Mike waved his hands away.

“Vic, what ever that asshole told you, its not true!” Mike said firmly, resting his chin on Vic's head. His brothers hair felt strange, greasy, almost like there was something clotting in it.

“B-but it is!” Vic wailed, before he started crying again.

“What does Anderson look like?” Mike asked. He had a plan. Someone was probably going to go to jail, but...

“I-I can't re-remember.” Vic shook. Mike looked down at his brothers face for the first time. The first thing Mike noticed was the blood. Crinsom red liquid was cracked and dried, covering almost Vic's entire face. The was a swelling bruise on Vic's cheek, alongside a deep gash on his forehead. Someone was going to die, and Mike wasn't sure if he cared who.

“Vic, what the fuck? What the hell does Anderson look like?” Mike demanded. He was going to fucking murder this guy, in the most gruesome, painful, way he could think of.

“I-I t-told you, I-I can't remember...” Vic was lying, the panicked look in his eyes told Mike that. That was when Mike noticed the finger shaped bruises on Vic's neck.

“Vic, what the fuck did he do to you?!” Mike demanded. A beating up was something both Mike and Vic had dealt with in the past, however, this time, it looked like this guy tried to fucking murder Vic.

“He-he...” Vic sniffed. “I-I accidentally got him fired...” Vic's voice shook. “And-and he f- followed he home...” Vic continued, almost hysterically. “Oh God Mike! I just want to die!” He sobbed before he finally collapsed onto his brother, who just held him close.

“Vic, what did he do to you?” Mike demanded.

“Called me names, punched me a couple times, he-he took my money...”

“Vic it looks like he tried to kill you!” Mike roared.

Vic shrugged. “He-he had a k-knife… I think? I think he just tried to strangle me though...”

“Ok, that's it I'm killing him.” Mike hissed.

Vic panicked and grabbed Mike's arm when he felt his brother stand up. “Mike you cant! He was supposed to do those things to me, I'm just not right...”

“Vic, I don't get why you say that your _'not right'_. I don't...”

“I think I'm a girl Mike.” Vic whispered.

Mike instantly grabbed his sister and pulled her into a hug. “Vic, its ok, I'm fine with you being a girl, why the hell do you think its wrong?” Mike asked, his mind racing. So fucking what if Vic was trans? Mike was open to anything and everything at this stage in his life, and he was sure that Vic was the same. Or at least he assumed that what Vic was like...

“Anderson told me it was.” Vic started, and suddenly Vic's new irrational fear of being trans was staring to make sense to Mike. If Anderson somehow knew what his sister was thinking, then followed her home, and tried to kill her... “School's telling me its wrong, the people in the coffee shop yesterday screamed at a trans boy for being trans...” Vic sobbed, tightening her grip on her arms. “I'm too fucking masculine Mike! All trans kids know that their trans when they're kids! I didn't! I can't fucking pass, and I don't even feel like a girl sometimes, and I'm just so confused!” Vic continued sobbing.

“Vic, its ok, its normal to be confused...”

“I'm not confused! I'm not a boy, but I don't know if I'm a girl, and-and there's no point of me pretending I'm something I'm not...”

“Vic, stop, please just stop talking.” Mike begged. “Your not pretending, and its ok if you haven't known since you were a kid, its ok hermana, I-...”

“Don't call me your sister!” Vic snapped. “You know I'm not a girl, I'm just pretending. I'm just a boy...”

At this point Mike had no idea what he was supposed to do. One second Vic was sure that they weren't a boy, the next they were saying that they were. Mike was so confused and slightly worried.

“Vic, please just calm down...”

“Just get out of my fucking room Mike!” Vic yelled.

Mike was so startled he did as he was told. Vic hadn't ever yelled at him before; not like that anyway. Mike could hear his siblings sobbing from upstairs and cursed. Their mother had the night shift, which meant that Mike had to make sure Vic didn't do anything too stupid. Saying that, what the fuck was Mike supposed to do? He wasn't ready for a situation like this… Once he was in the kitchen he rung Tony.

“Hey Tony...” Mike started when Tony picked up after the first ring.

“I told you Mike, I have no more weed...” Tony sighed from the other end of the line, while Mike sat down on the cold kitchen counter.

“Tony this isn't a joke. I'm really worried about Vic!” Mike snapped, standing up as he did so.

Tony went silent for a moment before replying. “Is he ok? Mike, I honestly don't know how he's gonna be now. I mean, you said that last time they brought him to a mental hospital for a year…”

“I think someone just tried to kill Vic.” Mike spoke suddenly.

“Well shit. What the fuck Mike? Where are you? Do you need me, or any help, seriously...”

“I think we might need more bandages, possibly asprin.” Mike admitted.

“Ok. Do you know who did it? How's Vic? Seriously. Mike, what the fuck happened.” Mike could tell by the way his boyfriend was talking that he was starting to pace as well.

“I think some asshole called Anderson did it.” Mike admitted.

Tony inhaled sharply. “Shit! He got fired from Hot Topic today! I get that he'd be pissed, but why the hell did he go after Vic?” Tony demanded.

Mike sighed. “Tony, we're Hispanic as hell, plus I don't think Vic's a boy.” Mike confessed, leaning back against the kitchen door frame. He could still faintly hear Vic crying, and it broke his heart to see his sister... Brother… Sibling, in such a state.

“Ok, what pronouns?” Tony asked calmly. Mike could hear a car door opening in the back ground.

“I have no idea, one second they're saying that they're a girl, then they're saying that they're just confused and its wrong to be a girl, all that crap.” Mike sighed before he lit a cigarette. “I think Anderson had something to this. If he found out Vic was trans and Mexican...”

“Well shit.” Tony cursed. “Is there anything else you need?” He continued.

“Do you still have Kellin's number?” Mike asked curiously as an idea started forming in his head.

“Um, I got it yesterday. Dude, I don't fucking loose phone numbers!” Tony snapped, but Mike knew he was just worried.

“Ok, I think Vic needs to meet Kellin, for real this time.” Mike said.

“You think Kellin could help Vic?” Tony asked.

“Kellin's a guy whose sometimes a girl, but mostly nothing, and occasionally everything, both, half something half something else...” Mike sighed. “Yes, I think they could help.”

“Ok, I'll call them.”

“Speak to you soon Tony. Love you.”

“Love you too Mike.” And with that Tony hung up.

Mike sighed and hoped this would work.

*

“I don't see what you wanted to show me Mike. Can we go home now?” Vic asked. The only reason he'd left the house, was because Mike had threatened to tell their mamá about what happened last week with Anderson, and Vic was not admitting to loosing fifty dollars and getting his ass kicked. Of course, leaving the house had been fucking terrifying, but Vic had Mike with him so he wasn't too worried about being attacked again.

“I told you Vic, we're meeting someone.” Mike replied mysteriously.

“I hate you.” Vic mumbled, as the pair crossed the street over to their local park.

“No you don't. Now Vic, I just want to make it very clear that the person you are about to meet is a girl today, and I do not want you offending her.” Mike said. Vic sighed as he finally placed two and two together.

“I told you Mike, making me talk to a trans girl won't help me. I'm a boy.” Vic mumbled.

Mike was clearly calling that bullshit, but didn't say so out loud. “Oh, I think you'll like her.” Mike smiled slightly before the pair reached the park swings.

A girl was already there, her black hair floated in front of her face as she kicked her feet on the swings. She was wearing a red _'Sleeping With Sirens'_ tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, lots of wristbands and a red flower crown on her black hair.

“Kellin meet Vic, Vic meet Kellin.” Kellin looked up and grinned when her blue/green eyes met Vic's. Vic almost chocked on thin air when he realized that she was the Hot Topic worker who had first referred to him a girl.

“Hey Vic, I've heard so much about you.” Kellin smiled, a bright sunny smile which Vic wanted to hate but was incapable of doing so. “I mean, your a fucking mall legend, and Tony's told me a lot.” She continued.

Vic blushed slightly and sat down on the swing next to her. “Thanks.” He smiled and she did as well, kicking the dirt again.

“Ok, I' gonna go get some food. You guys talk, get to know each other.” Mike said. Vic wanted to scream: _'no, don't leave me!'_ but Mike was already walking away.

“So, Vic...” Kellin started. “Is Vic short for Victoria or Victor?” She asked, looking at Vic right in the eye. If Vic didn't know she was trans, he'd assume that she was born a girl. She had the right voice, soft skin, hairless face. Vic was insanely jealous of her, but he was a boy. It shouldn't matter to him, but it did.

“Victor.” Vic replied before he started to move on his swing. It was hot, but Vic couldn't take his coat off for two reasons; firstly, where Anderson had hit him there were still hand shaped bruises, and because that night, Vic had given in and had gone back to cutting. He was ashamed of it, but his head was too loud to think, and cutting helped fix that. “So your trans?” Vic asked Kellin and regretted it instantly. _Trans people do not like to be asked that you idiot!_

“Basically.” Kellin shrugged. “I prefer non-binary, but today I'm a demigirl, so yea, I kinda am right now? I don't know, and I'm not sure if I care to be honest.” She smiled, and Vic hated the way she looked so naturally feminine.

“Demigirl?” Vic asked, looking away from Kellin's passable face and her soft voice.

“Half girl, half something else.” She shrugged.

Vic related to that, a lot. _Maybe I'm not fully a girl…_ Vic thought. But being a demigirl would still make him part girl, and Vic couldn't be a girl.

“I'm actually genderfluid, so what ever I am changes from time to time.” Kellin shrugged. “Mostly I'm agender, but I love being a demigirl, I always feel like I could take on the world.” She continued with a bright dreamy smile, which Vic watched out of the corner of his eyes. Dear God he hated her. But that was just jealousy talking; Kellin already clearly had a good taste in music, and Vic was harbouring a deep respect for her, and her gender identity.

“I wish I could feel like that.” Vic sighed sadly.

“And why don't you? I think you'd make a pretty cute looking girl.” Kellin commented.

Vic felt his cheeks flush. “I-I'm too masculine.” He mumbled. “I'd never pass.” He continued sadly, looking at his hands.

“Of course you could, everyone can, no matter how masculine or feminine they are.” Kellin told him.

“Your lucky, you actually look like a girl!” Vic said. Kellin smiled sadly.

“I know, but do you know how hard it is for me to pass as a boy?” She asked. She had a point, really, she was very feminine looking.

“I hate all this genderised shit!” Vic mumbled.

“I know, so do I.” Kellin said before she took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Her hand felt soft and smooth, pale while skin next to Vic's rough tanned skin. “Aren't you hot?” She asked after a minutes of silence.

“Um.” _Yes._ “No.”

“Really?” Kellin asked, looking at Vic knowingly. “If you have scars under there or anything, I won't judge.” She said before she tugged back some of her wristbands to reveal her own scars.

“Why'd you do it?” Vic asked her in surprise.

“Same reason you probably do, I wasn't feminine enough, and my dad was always telling me that being feminine was bad.” Kellin told Vic with a shrug, moving her wristbands back over the marks. “He died a year ago though, so now I'm free to live as my chosen gender identity.” She continued with a bright smile.

Vic hated to admit it, but he really did like this demigirl. “I wish I could.” Vic mumbled. “Its not even my parents, its more the people around me.” Vic told Kellin who nodded in understanding.

“But then there are people like me, people like those at the cafe, people who don't give two shits about your gender.” Kellin told Vic.

Vic laughed when he remembered the marks on his arms and the rebukes Anderson had yelled at him the previous week. “Say hypothetically that I was a girl...” Vic started. “Which I'm not by the way!” He added in a hurry when he saw the amused look on Kellin's face. “What you do if you saw me walking into a girls bathroom?” He asked.

“I'd accept you and you decisions and leave you alone.” Kellin told him honestly.

“I'm still to masculine looking, I'd be caught straight away.” Vic mumbled.

“And so what? I know your a girl, Mike knows, Tony knows, basically the entire mall does, and we now have a Victoria Fuentes defence squad.” Kellin giggled. Vic blushed and looked down. He could feel his heart aching longingly at the name Victoria, but he couldn't accept it.

“My name's not Victoria...”

“But you prefer it to Victor. I can tell by the way you actually smiled.” Kellin told him sadly.

Vic looked at her. She was exceedingly pretty, and she was right as well, it hurt and scared Vic more than he'd like to admit. “I don't know if I'm a girl.” Vic admitted. “I feel like one, but I don't at the same time?” Vic looked up at her. Kellin smiled softly.

“Try demigirl.” She grinned. “Join me!” She continued in a deeper voice.

Vic laughed slightly. “Ok, I might.” He said, even though he knew he defiantly would.

“Ok Vic, what type of music do you like?” Kellin asked.

By the time Mike came back, Vic and Kellin were laughing together happily, and Vic was making a stupid face at Kellin who was blushing slightly. So was Vic.

“Danm you love birds, the queue to get food was to fucking long!” Mike said as he arrived. His (maybe) sister blushed, as Kellin laughed.

“Just give me the fuckin' water Mike!” She said.

By the end of their trip, Vic was almost happy again. Kellin had made him laugh and smile also blush and act like an idiot, which was strange, Vic always thought he was gay. Or as gay as a graysexual person could be anyway.

“Hey Vic, I had fun today.” Kellin smiled.

“Yea, so did I.” Vic smiled. The pair were very similar in a lot of ways, being demigirl was just one.

“Stop being so stupidly in love and exchange numbers already.” Mike sighed sarcastically.

“Um, ok, Vic do you want my number?” Kellin asked, while Vic blushed stupidly.

“Yea.” Vic nodded. They exchanged numbers before Kellin's bus arrived.

“I'll see you around Victoria, I work at Hot Topic most days of the week if you ever wanted to stop by.” Kellin waved before she quickly kissed Vic's cheek and jumped on the bus.

“She kissed my cheek.” Vic commented. No one else was going to. Mike just started laughing before he pulled his sister along with him. “But Mike, she kissed me...” Vic mumbled in awe. Mike rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I saw, now come on dumb ass.” Mike sighed before he started tugging Vic in the direction of their house.

“But Mike...” Vic started. Mike looked at him with an amused look on his face.

“Why are you so confused Vic? You just got kissed on the cheek by a demigirl who obviously likes you...” Mike trailed off when he saw the slightly sad look on Vic's face. “Ok, what's troubling you now?” He asked with a sigh.

“She met me as a boy...” Vic mumbled. “If I was a girl, I don't think she'd really like me. She only likes me because of what happened at the mall, she doesn't eve know about my depression, and my trust issues and… I'm just nothing special.” Vic shrugged. He couldn't see what Kellin liked about him, he really couldn't.

“Vic, stop over analysing everything. Kellin likes you for you dumb ass, and she already knew you were questioning you gender before today, what ever she saw you as it wasn't a boy...”

“But I am a boy!” Vic snapped stubbornly in a panic. He wasn't a girl, he couldn't…

“Vic stop lying to yourself ok? Your not a boy, and literally no one gives a shit.” Mike replied. Vic felt numb but warm at the same time. “And you are special, you just can't see that yet.” He continued.

“Thanks Mike.” Vic mumbled.

“I know, I'm amazing, now go all your new girlfriend.” Mike said with a roll of his eyes when Vic blushed.

“She's not my girlfriend...”

“Sure. Just go caller her anyway.” Mike said before he walked into the kitchen and opened a tub of mac and cheese.

“I hate you.” Vic mumbled.

“I hate you to, now fucking call her!”

Vic's heart ached at hearing Mike say that he hated him, despite the fact he knew it was a joke. Vic just enjoyed hurting himself.

*

“So how was the date?” Nicki asked when Kellin walked into their apartment.

“It wasn't a date Nicki! Their brother was there!” Kellin said as she walked into the lounge, taking off her wristbands as she did so.

“He was third wheeling and you know it!” Nicki replied before she walked into the room with a towel around her hair and she was wearing a suit. Kellin had forgotten that she was going out, but she was happy that Nicki had some form of social life.

“It wasn't a date Nicki, Vic's just confused, that's the only reason they wanted to see me.” Kellin replied, almost sadly. She knew what their meeting was, but it still disappointed her to think that Vic only wanted to keep their meeting to that.

“Bull shit!” Nicki snapped just before Kellin's phone buzzed. “Who the fuck was that?” Nicki continued, glaring at Kellin's phone suspiciously. Kellin smiled when she picked up her phone and found a new number.

**[Unknown]: Hey Kell, its Vic. Mike's brother and the boy you met today at the park.**

Kellin frowned when she read the text. “It's Vic.” She said. “They keep on insisting they're a boy, and its pissing me off. Slightly.” She continued.

“I thought Vic was questioning their gender.” Nicki said with a frown.

“They are, but they act like they aren't.” Kellin replied while texting Vic.

**Kellin: Hey Victoria**

“Why?” Nicki asked, frowning deeper.

“They're naturally masculine looking, and they think that because of it they can't be non-binary or trans. And they're worried about more people like Anderson bullying them and stuff.” Kellin said also with a deepening frown. She was slightly worried for Vic. Mike had told her that Vic tended to be self destructive and stubborn at the worst of times, and they would refuse to seek help unless they were forced to.

“Um, you did hear what happened last week with Anderson, right?” Nicki asked nervously, chewing her lip.

“What the fuck did you say about that ass?” Kellin asked just as her phone buzzed.

**Victoria: Kellin my name is Vic. We went over this.**  
**Kellin: Just think about it as a nickname.**

“He followed Vic home after he got fired and, well… No one knows what happened exactly, but Mike was talking to Rian and me today, and, Vic has like, finger marks around their throat, and fucking knife marks on their skin. But Mike doesn't know if Anderson made the knife ones, or if Vic did.” Nicki said.

Kellin threw their shoe at the wall. “Fucking hell! Please tell me that someone is after Anderson for assault and attempted murder!” Kellin demanded.

Nicki shook her head sadly. “Because Vic is ashamed, they wont go to the cops, so we can't do anything apart from send Bob and the others to hunt him down.” Nicki said as Kellin's phone rang again.

**Vic: Its kinda hard to think of it as a nickname when I prefer it to my real name.**  
**Kellin: Why dont you get every1 to call u that? Victoria is a cute name :)**

“Why have you got that smile on your face?” Sceptically Nicki started walking towards Kellin.

“Vic.” Kellin replied honestly.

**Vic: I think I'd like that but I'm not ready to tell everyone. Do you think we can just keep the name between us?**  
**Kellin: Sure Victoria :)**  
**Vic: Is2g if u send me any Victoria's secret puns/joke I will end u**  
**Kellin: Aww damn it :(**

“Ok, you two go be sickly somewhere else, I'm gonna go throw up some rainbows now.” Nicki sighed before she walked out the room.

“LOVE YOU TO NICKI!” Kellin yelled before they looked down at their phone with a smile on their face.

 

*

 

**Kell: Victoria, Victoria, Victoria, Victoria**  
**Kell: Victoria Vincent Fuentes wake tf up**  
**Kell: Wake up**  
**Kell: BITCH ITS TIME FOR U TO WAKE UP AND MAKE ME COFFEE**

Vic groaned and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He loved Kellin, but they could be really annoying.

**Vic: I'm awake fuck off**  
**Kell: Make me coffee**  
**Vic: Kell, we live in different houses.**  
**Kell: IDGAF I WANT COFFEE**  
**Vic: Make it urself dumbass**

Vic sighed and sat up. He was tired, having spent a lot of last night (and the majority of the past week, if he was being honest) talking to Kellin. Kellin was nice, they'd made Vic's unbearable nights slightly more bearable, by sending him memes and cat pictures for no apparent reason at 3am. Of course, it didn't help when Vic felt to sick with worry to answer and turned his phone off so he could cut his skin open, but he always had something amusing to see the next day.

“VICTOR!” Vic jumped at the sound of his old (current?) name being called as he quickly hid his arms under his duvet. There was no one there of course, but Vic wasn't taking any chances. If Mike saw the new marks he was going to kill Vic with his disappointed sad face, while his mamá would kill him by crying hysterically like the last time. Vic was not taking any chances, he couldn't fuck it all up like he had done.

“SI MAMÀ?” Vic called down. It was a common occurrence for both him and Mike to speak Spanish while their mother was home.

“THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!” She yelled up. Vic frowned before he pulled on a worn hoodie and walked down the stairs. _Who the fuck…?_

“Kellin what are you doing here?” Mike's voice asked as Vic turned around the corner. Sure enough, there was Kellin, accompanied by Tony and Jamie.

“Um, Tony and Jamie invited me.” Kellin smiled awkwardly as they walked in. “Hey Vic.” They grinned at Vic who blushed and ducked his head.

“Vic get dressed, we're going shopping!” Jamie announced suddenly. Ms Fuentes looked at the group and walked off, mumbling in Spanish about money and her missing fifty dollars. Vic cast a guilty look at Mike, who shrugged.

“Um, why?” Vic asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Cause Kellin wants coffee.” Jamie stated seriously while Kellin opened their mouth to protest. “And I finally have enough to buy that Harry Potter jacket.” Jamie rolled his eyes, like it was obvious how much money he had.

“I'm just here cause Jamie forced me to come.” Tony said dryly, even though he was staring at Mike when he said it.

“I'm honestly still not sure how Jamie found my appartment...” Kellin laughed awkwardly, casting a worried look at Jamie, then Vic, who shrugged.

“I told you: I asked Pete.” Jamie waved nonchalantly.

“Pete shouldn't know where I live...”

“Anyway, Vic you coming?” Jamie asked with a smile on his face, while Kellin just looked confused.

“Yea, sure, just let me get dressed.” Vic nodded before he ran up the stairs to get changed.

About five minutes later they were all on the bus.

“Victoria… Victoria...” Kellin whispered into Vic's ear while poking his arm.

Vic groaned. He wanted to be left alone Goddamn it! “What do you want Kellin?” Vic asked groggily.

“Why the shit is Jamie trying to dangle upside-down on the bus railings…?” Kellin asked.

Vic pried his eyes open to see Jamie dangling upside-down on the railings, much to the disgust of the other passengers. “I have no fucking idea.” Vic yawned before he leaned against the bus window again, closing his eyes once more.

“Vic, are you ok?” Kellin asked, they sounded concerned, which was sweet and all, but it wasn't helping Vic sleep.

“Yea, I just didn't sleep last night.” _Because I think I might be a demigirl, or transfeminine, or a trans girl, and I worried about everyone hating me. And now my depression and anxiety have come back, and I can't sleep because I have nightmares about being tortured, alongside waking up for no reason at random times during the night and being too afraid to sleep again._

“Aww, poor, small, baby Victoria.” Kellin dodged as Vic aimed a weak kick at them.

“I'm not that small, fuck off!” Vic grumbled before he closed his eyes again. The window was cold, and wet. Vic wasn't sure why he even believed he could sleep on it.

“Your shorter than me, and that's all that matters.” Kellin replied stubbornly.

“Your like 2 inches taller than me! That doesn't make me short Kellin!” Vic grumbled.

“Yes you are! You're like a little kindergardener.” Kellin argued.

“I am not short!” Vic protested weekly.

“Yes you are.” Kellin sighed before Vic felt a warm hand on his arm. It was a lot nicer than the cold window.

“Can I use your shoulder as a pillow?” Vic blurted sleepily. _Stupid!_ Vic mentally cursed. He blamed the lack of sleep for not being able to filter his words.

“Yea, sure.” Kellin grinned and pulled Vic into them. Well Vic assumed it was Kellin. He was too tired to open his eyes.

“You smell of the sea.” Vic said, more to himself than anyone else. He was so fucking tired, he just needed some sleep!

“Um, thanks I guess?” Vic could tell that Kellin was smiling by their tone of voice. “You don't smell to bad either Victoria. You kinda smell like salsa sauce, if I'm being honest.” Kellin continued, smiling into Vic's forehead before they placed a small kiss onto it. Vic sighed and relaxed. Kellin wasn't a furnace, but they were warmer than the cold window. Vic was just about to drift off to sleep when the bus stopped and Kellin was tugging him along to stand up.

“But I want sleep...” Vic grumbled and refused to stand up, which resulted in Kellin picking him up and carrying off the bus. Vic could feel his legs hitting every possible object around them, but he didn't care so long as he never had to open his eyes again.

“You should be thankful I care about you!” Kellin grumbled when Vic refused to stand up.

“Hmm.” Vic nodded sleepily, eyes still closed. Kellin really did smell nice.

“Um, is there something going on between you two that I didn't know about…?” Jamie's voice asked.

“No, I'm just being Vic's knight 'cause they can't be arsed to stand up.” Kellin relied.

“Wait, is Vic a _'they'_ now?” Jamie asked.

Vic wasn't exactly sure what to say, and clearly neither did Kellin, as they were silent.

“Kellin, you can put me down now...” Vic said instead, yawning and prying his eyes open with a force he didn't know he possessed.

“Fucking finally, for a kindergardener your really heavy.” Kellin fake huffed so Vic punched them weakly in the chest.

“Can you two please stop being so cute.” Tony asked from where he was resting his head on Mike's shoulder.

“Are you two cuddling…?” Vic asked and blinked. Both Mike and Tony's faced morphed into _'oh shit'_ as they jumped apart.

“Platonically.” Mike snapped stubbornly.

“I want coffee.” Tony said nervously, before him and Mike started walking towards the mall.

“My little brother and Tony...” Vic started numbly.

“Wait, your the older sibling?” Kellin demanded. They looked genuinely surprised.

“Yes you idiot!”

“I honestly thought Mike was! I mean, he's so tall and your just so... Tiny…”

“I am not fucking short Kellin!” Vic snapped.

“Yes you are!” Kellin replied as the duo walked into the mall.

“Kellin, your not even that much taller than me! How the hell can you think I'm that short?” Vic demanded.

“Your shorter than me, so you are by extension, tiny.” Kellin said stubbornly.

“God danm you!” Vic hissed as they walked into a coffee shop. Vic didn't even realize that it was Jon's coffee shop until he looked at the counter. “This is Jon's coffee shop, right?” Vic asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Kellin looked at him with a small smile. “Yea, it is.”

“Um, Jon said that ce would give me free coffee forever...” Vic stated. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, nothing was going to happen here again, was it?

“Great. Did ce say that ce would also let friends get free coffee?” Kellin asked.

“Um, no...”

“Too late.” Kellin grinned as they reached the counter. “Dallon, give us free coffee you mother fucker!” They demanded. The guy at the counter, Dallon, looked at Kellin like he'd only just realized they actually existed.

“Kellin, we went over this: I am not permitted to give you free coffee, no matter how many times you threaten to blow the shop up.” Dallon yawned, while Kellin scowled.

“But Dallon, I am with the smallest human Mexican alive, and they are responsible for saving Ryan's ass.” Kellin said, grabbing Vic by his shoulders and dragging him in front of them.

“Um, hi, I don't know what I'm doing here...” Vic laughed nervously as Dallon's eyes went wide at the mere sight on him.

“Dude! Your a fucking legend!” He grinned and held his hand out. “Dallon Weeks, I'm agender but go by he/him. You?”

Vic shook Dallon's had but didn't reply. What was he? God, Vic wished he could stop people from asking him about his gender. “I'm just Vic.” Vic forced a smile as he took his hand back. Unnervingly, Vic could feel Kellin giving him a strange look, and he couldn't even see Kellin's face.

“Ok then _'just Vic'_ what would you like?” Dallon asked, casually stretching with another yawn.

“Um, just a hot chocolate.” Vic ordered, almost timidly, even though Vic hated the word. It was the only one he could think of to fit his voice.

“I want hot chocolate to!” Kellin whined from behind Vic.

Dallon just stared at them. “Dude, just because your with Vic doesn't mean I'm giving you free coffee.” Stubbornly Dallon walked around to the coffee machines.

“I knew there was a reason I preferred Ryan...” Kellin grumbled.

“I just heard that entire convocation.” Vic turned around to see Spencer clearing up the table next to him. “Last time you asked Ryan for free coffee, he threatened to claw your throat out with his own hands, and smash your face in with a baseball bat.” Ze continued before walking away.

“That was one time Spencer!” Kellin called with a sigh before they looked at Vic.

“Victoria… Can you get me free coffee please...” They begged quietly.

“No, I don't run this cafe you idiot.” Vic groaned, smacking Kellin's shoulder lightly.

“But Victoria…!” Kellin whined as Dallon came back with two cups of hot chocolate.

“Kellin, I'm giving you this for free, and that's so you'll stop pestering me.” Dallon stated as he handed over the two cups.

“I knew there was a reason I preferred you over Ryan.” Kellin grinned happily.

“Um, thanks, I guess.” Vic mumbled to Dallon as he took his cup.

“Lets sit by the window.” Kellin decided before they pulled Vic over to a small table with a poka-dotted couch. Kellin sat down first, right next to the window so Vic followed after them. Vic was too tired to argue about the seating arrangements. “Vic are you seriously ok?” Kellin asked when Vic basically collapsed into his part of the couch.

“I haven't been sleeping.” Vic admitted, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on the cup of steaming hot chocolate before him.

“Why?” Kellin asked curiously before they took a sip of their hot chocolate.

“I'm just stressed.” Vic shrugged.

“About being Victoria?” Kellin asked knowingly.

Vic decided that there was no point lying and nodded. “Yea.” Vic replied, even though his voice cracked.

“Aww.” Kellin said before Vic felt a warmish pair of arms around his waist and before he really knew what was happening, Kellin was cuddling him. On a brown leather couch covered in purple polka-dots. In the middle of a mall cafe. Owned by a polygamous group of people who were no doubt freaking out and taking pictures (if the squealing and shush's behind the counter meant anything). “Why are you worried about her?” Kellin continued.

Vic sighed. “I'm too masculine, and I don't want to be caught being her when someone could recognize me.” Vic mumbled while Kellin shuffled a bit so Vic could rest his head on their shoulder, which he did, naturally.

“But then everyone will see you as Victoria.” Kellin pointed out. “Not Victor.”

“I know Kellin, but I'm afraid of people seeing through me, because I know that nothing I can do will ever be enough to make me into Victoria.”

“But you are Victoria, just no one knows it yet.” Kellin sighed. Vic just stayed silent. “Right now do you want me to refer to you as a girl?” Vic shook his head slowly and hid his face in Kellin's neck. Kellin still smelt like the sea, but Vic was too tired to really focus on that. Instead his mind floated to Victoria.

She wasn't a separate person in Vic's head, that was just what he called the thoughts about being a girl. In a book Vic had read about a trans woman, her female counter part had started almost like a separate identity and she had fluctuated between her male and female self, before she had settled as a girl. She had also been intersex, whence why she'd been trans in the first place. Victoria and Victor weren't two separate identities, just different names in Vic's mind. He was Victoria, just, he wasn't sure if he could be. Was Vic even a _'he'_ any more?

“What about adjectives?” Kellin asked, running their hand through Vic's tangled hair. “Like you'd you prefer feminine adjectives like _'bitch'_ and _'pretty'_ and all the genderised crap I hate, but some people prefer?” Kellin continued.

“Yea, I think that is the best place to start.” Vic sighed before he closed his eyes.

“Hey Victoria, no, don't fall asleep on me you bitch!” Kellin said, rolling their shoulder to stop Vic from relaxing to much.

“Your comfy though!” Vic whined. He was trying to keep his eyes closed just to spite Kellin now.

“If you wanna sleep on me so badly why didn't you just take me to your bedroom this morning?” Kellin demanded with a wink, which Vic ignored.

“Because my brother would assume that we were having sex you idiot!” Vic tensed up when Kellin stopped trying to dislodge his head.

“I think your brother is assuming that we're dating, judging by the fact he just chose a separate table to ours.” Kellin voice their thoughts while Vic forced his eyes open to see Mike trying to shoot venomous daggers at Kellin with his eyes. Honesty, Vic forgot that Mike, Jamie, and Tony were there.

“We are cuddling in the middle of a cafe, and you did kiss me.” Vic pointed out sleepily.

“True, but that wasn't a kiss.” Kellin replied as they started to play with Vic's hair again.

“Dude, you put your lips on my head. That's a kiss.” Vic stated.

“What is the dictionary definition of a kiss?” Kellin wondered aloud.

“Ask google.” Vic replied before Kellin stopped playing with his hair and pulled out their phone. “Are you actually looking up the google definition of a kiss?” Vic asked.

“Yes.” Kellin replied. They were silent for a moment before they made a noise of satisfaction. “Ok, so google says that the definition of a kiss is: _'to touch or caress with the lips as an expression of affection, greeting, respect, or amorousness'_.” Kellin read aloud.

“Well then what was the thing you did to my head if it wasn't a kiss?” Vic asked. He looked up and Kellin, who looked just as confused as he felt.

“I have no idea. Brain washing?”

“Could you brainwash someone by kissing, I mean, _'placing your lips to their forehead'_?” Vic wondered.

“But then dictionary.com is saying that a kiss is: _'to touch or press with the lips slightly pursed, and then often to part them and to emit a smacking sound, in an expression of affection, love, greeting, reverence, etc'_.” Kellin pointed out as they went on a new website. “The example is: _'she kissed him and left'_.”

“But where did she kiss him?” Vic asked.

“Um, would me saying that it was probably a blow job ruin this convocation for you?” Kellin asked deviously waggling their eyebrows.

“Yes, yes that would.” Vic nodded.

“Well then, this suggests the lips.” Kellin nodded. “Or the guys dick.”

“Kelllin, shut up.” Vic groaned weakly.

“Ok, but all the sites are saying that its the touch of lips on lips.” Kellin continued.

“So then what the fuck is this?” Vic asked before he kissed Kellin's neck lightly.

“Um, I have literally no idea.” Kellin sighed before they looked at the window. Because of his position, Vic couldn't see the dark shade of red that Kellin's pale face was turning.

“Dude, this literally destroys all my knowledge of kissing.” Vic stated, staring at the ceiling. “But seriously, what the shit?” He continued. Kellin went back to their phone, looking at more kissing definitions.

“They all say lips to lips.” They announced at last. “They say that its to show attraction, sexual and romantic.” They continued while Vic watched them scroll through dictionary sites.

  
“This is fucked up.” Vic commented. “What about eskimo kisses? They're called _'kisses'_ for a reason!”

“I honestly have no idea what to say right now...” Kellin trailed off and cursed. “Fuck! I was supposed to be at work half an hour ago!” They continued, pushing Vic off of them as they stood up. “Sorry.” Kellin apologized before they ran out the cafe. Vic sighed and moved into the spot where Kellin had been sitting. It was still warm.

“Vic, seriously, when did you and Kellin start dating?” Tony asked as Mike and Jamie darted over to the table.

“I want to know everything about your relationship. How did you guys meet? What's Kellin's dating style like? Are they more of a lonely cafe for lunch kind of person, or a romantic stroll on the beach, or a kinky shit and you two basically fuck all the time.” Jamie rambled as he sat down.

“Ew, Jamie, you know I'm asexual.” Vic wrinkled his nose.

“I thought you were greysexual, and asexuals can like sex. One of my past girlfriends was ace and she was a kinky fuck. Literally.” Jamie whistled with a dreamy look in his eyes that made Vic want to gag.

“She was the one who confirmed my belief of being a gay gray.” Vic pointed out.

“But Kellin's not a boy.” Tony pointed out unhelpfully.

“I don't know what I am any more.” Vic groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. He was already questioning his gender, another sexuality crisis was not what Vic needed.

“Is Kellin nice? Do I have to kill them?” Mike demanded angrily.

“We're not dating!” Vic clarified.

“Wait, your not?” Tony asked. He looked confused.

“Well, that makes things awkward.” Jamie sighed before he cast an exasperated look at Vic.

“Its not my fault Kellin doesn't like me like that!” Vic snapped defensively as he crossed his arms. He wasn't sure why he was acting so defensive all of a sudden.

“Oh no, this is so sad.” Mournfully Jamie draped himself over the back of his chair. “You like Kellin, but they don't like you back!” He continued dramatically.

“I do not like Kellin.” Vic replied stubbornly.

“Yes you do.” Mike nodded. “This is literally the cutest thing ever.” He continued, poking Tony in the arm who looked up from his phone and nodded blankly.

“I was totally listening to all that. Obviously.”

“I do not have a crush on Kellin!” Vic cried for the last time, before he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Mike asked.

_'To hang out at Hot Topic with Kellin.'_ Didn't sound like the best thing Vic could say, so he stayed silent.

 

*

  
“So where are the others?” Kellin asked Vic, who was helping them in the back room.

“No idea. Are you sure that Pete is cool with me being here?” Vic then added.

Kellin had told them minimal stuff about Pete, the less said the better, really. Alex and Kellin had a conspiracy going that Pete was a drug dealing alien from Saturn, destined to destroy all humanity with eyeliner. Rian called it bull shit, but Jack decided that it was the most logical explanation for everything Pete related. Niki had just walked away, while Gabe decided that he was going to ask NASA to tell them the truth behind Pete (Kellin assumed William shut down that idea, seeing as no one had been arrested. Yet).

“Yea, he'll be fine with it.” Kellin replied honestly as they pulled out a box of new shirts.

“Hey Vic, could you unpack that box over there, while I go and put these on display?” Kellin asked. Vic nodded, so Kellin walked out.

Today Niki was on duty, with Kellin, alongside Rian. Both of them were at the counter, talking while the customers browsed for clothes around them. The store itself was fairly busy, and Kellin recognized Melanie Martinez playing through the shop speakers.

“Hey guys.” Kellin nodded as they passed, walking over to their _'Supernatural'_ shelf. It took effort, seeing as it was surrounded by a group of teenagers, but Kellin made it with out being killed.

“'Sup Kell?” Niki asked as she walked past the self over to the _'Marvel'_ one, where she was organizing the bobble heads.

“Why were you taking so long in the back?” Rian asked in unison with Niki, as he started fiddling with the badges.

Kellin groaned, as they pushed their way out of the swarm of teenagers and back to the safety of the counter.

Before Kellin had left the storage room, they had been talking with Vic about the movies, trying to hint that they should go and see the new Star Wars together, but Vic hadn't taken the hint. Yet, Kellin had plans to try again, and again, until Vic got the words trough their thick little skull.

“I was talking to Vic.” Kellin replied. Rain and Nicki exchanged a look. “We were just talking you pervs.” Kellin groaned when Nicki raised her eye.

“Your letting Vic into the storage room?” Nicki demanded. “Wow, how much do you like this kid?” She continued, looking impressed.

Kellin groaned. “I like them a lot more than I should, I know.” Kellin moaned. “But they're a fucking headcase Nicki, they can't even take my hint to go and see the new Star Wars.” They continued pathetically. Nicki gave them a sympathetic look, but Rain just rolled his eyes.

“Did you use words to ask him out Kell?” Rain sighed.

Kellin frowned. “Well I didn't ask Vic directly per say...”

“Ask him out with words you dumb ass!” Kellin was about to say that Vic wasn't a _'him'_ but they had no idea what Vic was, so Kellin stayed silent. Rian had a good point about using words though...

“Fine.” Kellin huffed, but walked into the storage room anyway.

Vic was still there (not that there was anywhere else to go, really), but they were staring at something in one of the boxes, biting their lip and almost glaring at the thing inside.

Kellin grinned. Vic hadn't noticed them, so that meant Kellin could surprise them… Kellin grinned before they tiptoed over to Vic. They were about to pick them up and scream: _'surprise mother fucker!'_ , but Vic finally pulled what ever was in the box out into their line of vision. Kellin still couldn't see what it was. They must have made a noise or something, because Vic suddenly jumped and turned around while hiding what ever was in the box behind their back.

“Um, hi, Kell.” Vic squeaked. _Ok, so they're embarrassed…_ Kellin mentally grinned and laughed evilly. Torturing people was one of Kellin's favourite past times, just they didn't get to do it often, mainly because most of the people they knew wouldn't hesitate to kick their ass.

“Hey Vicky.” Kellin grinned. “Whatch ya got there?” Kellin continued innocently while Vic cursed.

“I-erm, its nothing Kellin.” Vic muttered, even though Kellin could see them blushing.

“Vic, come on you can show me. I know everything this store sells remember?” They pointed out. “I can just look at the box number and find out.” That was complete bullshit, but clearly Vic didn't know shit about storage.

“I-um, promise not to laugh?” Vic asked nervously.

“Dude, we don't sell sex toys.” Kellin stated dryly. “What ever you have can't be that bad.” They continued. Vic nodded, still blushing, before they held up the item they had been hiding. Kellin had to resist the urge to scream like a fanperson and collapse while dramatically clutching their heart. It was the same black aconite dress, covered in small roses and skulls, that Vic had been looking at all those weeks ago. Kellin was glad they'd convinced Pete to keep stocking it.

“I, um, thought my cousin might like it...” Vic mumbled sheepishly. Judging by the way they were staring at it, Kellin was willing to bet that Vic didn't even have a cousin.

“Ok, do you know what size you cousin is?” Kellin asked. Relief crashed onto Vic's face, which they tried (and failed) to hide.

“I don't know...” They looked down at their feet and coughed. “Erm, they're about my size...” Kellin caught on to what Vic was trying to hint before the words left their mouth.

“Do you wanna try it on then?” They asked as casually at humanly possible while internally screaming.

“Um, yea. I mean if I could...”

“Yea, sure you can.” Kellin waved their hand dismissively before they lead Vic outside and over to the dressing room. “Here, just call me when your ready to buy it.” They continued. Vic's smile (they'd bee smiling since Kellin said they could try the dress on) brightened.

“Thanks Kellin!” The whisper-yelled before darting inside the changing rooms.

“Dude, that was literally the cutest thing I've seen in this shop. Ever. And that includes the time there was that lesbian couple and their son.” Nicki's voice said. Kellin had to agree. The grin on Vic's face was enough to make Kellin fall in love. Hard.

“I know.” Kellin said before they turned round and tried to stop blushing.

“I am so glad I only have to put up with this crap once a fortnight.” Rian sighed before he walked into the storage room.

“Oh fuck off you heartless bastard!” Nicki yelled.

Rian didn't reply.

 

*

 

After many failed attempts (seriously how the fuck were you supposed to put on dresses? Why didn't school teach useful crap like that instead of fucking surds?) and that one time Vic fell into the mirror, he finally figured out how the dress was supposed to fit on. He looked in the mirror nervously, afraid of what he would see, and gasped. Danm, maybe he should have tried this sooner, Vic looked fucking good in a dress. Which was a problem.

“Oh for Gods sake!” He hissed while he tried to button up the dress at the back. Hoe people could do this was beyond him, really human arms were not made to stretch this far. Finally the dress was done and Vic looked at himself once more.

If you ignored the lack of breasts and Vic's adams apple, along side most of his facial features, he could see a girl looking back at him. A masculine, terrified girl, covered in various bruises, cuts, scars, and other injuries, but a girl nether the less. “Oh crap.” Vic cursed. There was no way in hell he could class himself as cis now. No fucking way. The dress felt good, and not even in a sexy way, it was just more relaxing than jeans. Vic stared at his reflection. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, he wasn't even sure what he was doing at this point. _Holy hell._ Vic cursed before he sat down on the changing room floor. What the hell was he supposed to do now? It wasn't like there was anyone who was non-binary, or could possibly understand… _Jesus Christ, I need to talk to Kellin_. Vic realized with a desperate mental cry.

He opened the door and looked out. He hadn't relised how many people were in the store before, but now that Vic could see, he was fucking terrified. _Ok were the hell is Kellin?_ Vic wondered. It didn't take him long to locate Kellin, there weren't that many sore employees, but they were talking to a customer. _Oh shit!_ Vic prayed that Kellin would stop talking and maybe come over to talk to Vic, but he had no such luck. When Vic saw someone looking in his directions he closed the door and sat down on the floor. _Holy fucking shit!_ Vic mentally cried and looked at himself in the mirror once more. Ok, maybe Vic was a girl of some form. She sighed just as there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Vic! It's Kellin! Are you ok in there?” Kellin's voice asked from outside.

“Um, no, not really. Can you come in?” Vic asked before they opened the door. Kellin was standing there, smiling and looking completely at ease.

“Wow Vic! You look…!” Kellin started before Vic pulled them inside, awkwardly trying to hide their arms as they did so.

“I know, I look like I've walked through hell and back!” Vic snapped as they closed the door, hiding their arms behind their back. _Why didn't I put on my hoodie?_ Vic mentally yelled at themself.

“Um, I was going to say that you look fucking adorable...” Kellin admitted while blushing.

Vic sighed. “Kellin, I think I'm a girl.” Vic stated.

Kellin just looked at her as if to say _'no shit Sherlock'_.

“Kellin I'm serious, I don't know what the hell so do...” Vic admitted, pulling at their hair.

“Ok, well lets take a seat and think about this.” Kellin suggested. Vic did as Kellin suggested and tugged them over to the changing room bench. The pair sat down. Vic still holding onto Kellin's arm and leaning on them slightly.

“Alright, so before gender comes pronouns.” Kellin started. “And yours are?” They continued when Vic just looked clueless.

“I have no idea.” Vic admitted, embarrassingly.

“Ok, well I'm just going to stick to the basic pronouns right now.” Kellin smiled before they cleared their throat. “I know this really cool boy called Victor. He likes monkeys and the color red. How does that sound?” Kellin asked.

Vic frowned. “I hate it.” He admitted after a moments silence. “I really fucking hate it.” They laughed at the sudden realization. They hated their own name, the pronouns they had used for so long...

“Ok, that's cool.” Kellin shrugged. “And now: I met a really pretty girl called Victoria. She likes monkeys and looks really hot in a dress.” Kellin winked which made Vic blush.

“I-um, well...” Vic stammered before they closed their eyes. _Fucking Kellin!_ Vic cursed and sighed. “Yea. I like that. I like that a lot.” She admitted with a blush. Kellin was staring at her with a strange look in their eyes.

“That is honestly the cutest thing I have ever heard.” Kellin admitted, which made Vic blush harder. “And finally, I met a really cool person called Vic today. They're the cutest person in existence and I think I could marry them.” Kellin winked at Vic again.

“I like those pronouns.” Vic said, avoiding the second part of Kellin's statement.

“Ok, well how about this: I met a really cool person called Victoria, they like mokeys, dresses and they're a really interesting girl.” Kellin grinned at the smile that found its way onto Vic's face.

“I really, really like that.” Vic admitted. Kellin grinned.

“That's fuckin' great.” Kellin said and Vic almost collapsed in relief.

“Thanks for helping me Kell.” Vic smiled. For once they were happy, well as happy as she could get in a situation like this.

“Your welcome Victoria.” Kellin smiled back, before their eyes travelled to the marks on Vic's arms.

“Don't ask Kell, please…” Vic asked. Kellin looked sad, but silently agreed by pulling Vic in closer to their chest.

“I'm glad you figured out your pronouns.” Kellin said honestly.

Vic grinned and nodded. “Yea, but now I have to figure out my gender identity, and try to be Victoria with out being strangled this time...” Vic was cut off my Kellin's finger on her lips.

“Vic, calm down.” Kellin told them, looking Vic deep in the eyes. Vic just stared at them, eye raised. “Ok, do you wanna go through the genders now or when your alone?” Kellin asked, removing their finger.

“Um, now if that's ok?” Vic asked with a blush.

“Yea sure, just describe to me what your gender's like. I've probably been it at some point.” Kellin shrugged calmly. Kellin looked so calm, so at peace, Vic couldn't help but relax and rest her head against Kellin's shoulder. The pair were still holding hands, but neither wanted to point it out in case it ruined the moment.

“I feel like… I'm a girl, but not? Like I'm a girl, but I'm something else as well… Maybe nothing? If that makes any sense...”

“Sounds like a demigirl.” Kellin smiled and then blushed at the memory of their first meeting.

“That's when your a girl and something else, isn't it?” Vic asked, then realized that that was exactly what they'd described their own gender as.

“Yup.” Kellin nodded. “Do you want me to keep this between us, or can I refer to you as _'she'_.” Kellin asked.

“Um, not yet.” Nervously Vic looked up at Kellin who nodded sympathetically, before the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence.

“Hey, erm um, Vic.” Kellin stated. “I know this may be a bad time but, um… Would you go out to the movies with me.” They asked. Vic blinked and blinked again.

“Do you mean on, like, a date?” Vic asked. Kellin blushed.

“Um, yes? If you wanted to? If you don't then...”

“I'd love to!” Vic grinned, while trying to contain her excitement.

“Fuck yes! Star Wars?” Kellin asked. Vic laughed but nodded anyway.

“So that's why you were talking about it so much!” They realized, as Kellin laughed.

“And now you understand you fucking dumbass!” Laughing Kellin leaned down and kissed Vic's forehead.

“You could have been more obvious you fucking idiot!” Vic snapped back, also laughing. Kellin opened their mouth to make another point, when there was a knock on the door.

“Ok, there is a limit on how long you two can fuck. Get some damn clothes on, and come out of the closet you queer assholes.” Nicki's vice called form outside.

“But Nicki neither of us are naked yet!” Kellin whined.

“I don't give a shit. You and Vic better get your asses out here.” Nicki snapped. Kellin rolled their eyes as they untangled themselves from Vic.

“You gonna get changed or go out wearing that?” Kellin asked, indicating Vic's dress.

“Not today.” Vic looked down at her dress mournfully. “I want to but...” They shrugged, running the fabric through their fingers.

“Are you gonna buy it?” Kellin asked.

Vic sighed. There was no way Vic could say no. The dress had helped them, really helped them. “Yes.” Vic smiled at the way Kellin's grin intensified.

“Great. I'll meet you at the till then.” Kellin smiled before they left the room.

 

*

 

“Me and Vic are going on a date!” Kellin squeaked when they got out to the till where Nicki was waiting for them.

“Oh my God yay!” Nicki grinned as Rian walked in.

“Congratulations Kellin.” He grinned.

“Thank you!” Kellin skipped over to the side and patiently watching the dressing room door, waiting for Vic to emerge.

A couple minutes later Vic walked out the changing room with a black hot topic bag.

“Hello!” Vic chirped when Kellin walked over to the till, grinning like a mad person.

“Hey Vicky.” Kellin smiled before they took the dress out of Vic's bag. “Ok I'll give you the dress for free if you can tell me what days your available next week.” They smiled at the blush that found its way onto Vic's face.

“Um, I'm free tomorrow, if you wanted to go then.” Vic shrugged.

“Sounds good.” Kellin nodded before they folded the dress, taking more care with it than they would normally do. “All right then. I'll see you tomorrow.” Kellin smiled.

“See you then Kellin, and by the way: thank you.” Vic smiled one last time before she turned and walked out the store. Kellin was definitely in love.

 

*

 

“Ok, everyone I have an announcement to make!” Vic called when they stood outside the lounge. Tony and Mike were already there, cuddling, while Jamie spun around on the desk chair as fast as he could.

“What's up Vic?” Mike asked.

Vic swallowed as she tried to force her fears down. “Erm I have something to show you, and-and maybe it'll make sense then.” She breathed deeply, before looking over at Kellin who smiled encouragingly.

Vic and Kellin had been dating for three days, three days since they went to the cinema and Kellin had kissed them in the back row.

“Um, ok?” Mike called back, confusion evident in their voice.

“Is it porn?” Jamie asked before someone threw a pillow at his head.

“Um, no, ew Jamie.” Vic squeezed Kellin hand one last time, before they walked into the lounge and waited judgment. Everyone was silent and Vic was about to run out the room when they felt arms being wrapped around their shoulders.

“I'm taking this as your coming out as a girl.” Mike asked, indicating Vic's black dress. Vic and Kellin had decided together, seeing as Vic didn't want any type of surgery or a packer, if she was being honest. Kellin had helped them with the dress and their hair (as it turned out Kellin liked braiding hair).

“I'm assuming you don't wanna be called Vic any more?” Jamie asked.

“Pronouns?” Tony continued before the two of them joined Mike and Vic's group hug.

“I'll still go by Vic, but I pref- I am using the name Victoria now.” Vic smiled at the feeling of no one judging them. “I'm a demigirl, which means I am half girl half something else. I now go by they/them and she/her.” Vic continued, gaining more confidence as she continued.

“Ok that's good.” Mike nodded.

“If anyone gives you hell I'll end them.” Jamie said firmly.

“I'll eat their first born children.” Tony grinned. “Or them, if they have no kids.”

“You guys are bloody mental. Pun intended” Vic laughed, while everyone else groaned. There was a moment of silence before they heard Kellin clearing his throat.

“I'm feeling left out.” He whined as everyone laughed at him.

“Bro, come join the hug then.” Jamie called. Kellin rolled his eyes before he walked over, wrapping his arms around Vic's waist and smiling.

“Thank you all for accepting me.” Vic mumbled.

“Demi girl, who she shit wouldn't accept you?” Jamie asked, but shut up at the glare Mike shot him.

“I'm assuming you prefer sister?” He asked.

“I'll take sibling as well, just not brother.” Vic almost stared crying at the acceptance he was receiving from everyone. Fuck Anderson, that asshole couldn't hurt Vic now. Or at least that's how Alex phrased it when Vic asked them why the pet shop worker, Frank, was in hospital.

“Seriously though Vic, we all love you, demigirl or not.” Mike reassured before they all broke apart. Mike and Tony exchanged a look before Tony cleared his throat.

“Um, me and Mike hand an announcement to make.” Tony glared at Mike who sighed.

“We've been dating over the past three months.” He announced.

“Well duh!” Jamie rolled his eyes before he went back to spinning on the chair.

“Dude, everyone knew.” Kellin pointed out.

“I didn't!” Vic cried before she turned to Tony.

“If your hurt my little bother I will end you!” They hissed.

“I keep on forgetting your the older sibling.” Kellin confessed which made Vic hit him on the back of the head.

“I hate you.” Vic groaned before Kellin tacked them into a hug.

“No you don't.” Grinning, Kellin picked them up.

“Kellin! Put me down you asshole!” Vic yelled between laughter.

“Danm I have got to get myself a girlfriend.” Jamie cursed. Vic looked at Kellin who looked back at her.

“Wait, are you two…?” Mike asked.

“Um, yea.” Vic blushed.

“If you hurt my sister I will fucking tear you apart!” Mike hissed at Kellin who cowered slightly under his glare.

“Um, ok...”

“Mike, Kellin is literally wearing a flower crown right now. He won't hurt me.” Vic smiled when she realized that they genuinely meant it as well.

Kellin grinned proudly, and adjusted his blue flower crown.

“Good point.” Mike shrugged. The group then settled down to marathon all the Star Wars and Harry Potter movies (Vic had said it was impossible to marathon both, but it was all they could agree to, so Mike and Tony didn't kill each other). During the second Harry Potter movie Kellin poked Vic in the side. Vic looked over at him to see that he was indicating Tony and Mike, who were quite happily making out on the couch.

“Ew, Kellin what the fuck?” Vic asked.

Kellin laughed slightly before he leaned over and kissed Vic on the lips, lightly. “Seriously, that was your way of asking?” Vic giggled alongside Kellin, which made Jamie turn around and look at them all.

“I am the fifth well. This is fucking wonderful.” He sighed before he started spinning around again. Vic laughed before she looked back at the Tv. Yup, things were good.

 

*

 

Despite all this, there were still bad time in both Vic and Kellin's life. Vic still had their self harming issues and fear of not being accepted, while Kellin had issues with transphobic customers at work alongside any connections with their family. What ever came their way though, they managed to craw through it. And when Vic said yes on the alter a few years later, they were positive that it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was looking back at this and I realised that there are quite a few grammar/spelling mistakes. Please point them out to me, I am dyslexic so I do tend to over look stuff like that and it would really help me if I knew where I was going wrong.


End file.
